


Steel Fortress

by mediiocre_mess129



Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediiocre_mess129/pseuds/mediiocre_mess129
Summary: Gray Mann's machines have taken over and Teufort is now a dystopian wasteland, but the BLU Medic was prepared. The remaining mercenaries of Team Fortress 2 try to find each other after the initial attack while trying to survive waves of robots.
Kudos: 7





	Steel Fortress

Ludwig rubbed his eyes, all he's done over the past month was stare at the monitor where he saw the outside world through the eyes of his own replica. A version of him made from metal and scraps during the first few waves. The Medic sighed loudly and leaned back in his chair, letting it slightly slide backwards under the weight.  
"Vhat are we going to do, Archimedes?" His companion replied with a gentle coo from the corner where the remaining handful of doves rested. There was a long pause of deafening silence before he spoke up once again. “Vhat am I going to do??” He screamed, “I should just go out myself, zhe ozhers vould’ve avoided my bot anyvays! Zheres no vay I’ll see zhem zhrough zhat useless pile of junk!”  
  
The Medic’s replica wandered around the run-down city of Teufort, picking up any refined metals, batteries, and supplies in general that could sustain his human counterpart. The sky was covered in a thick blanket of black clouds that stretched as far as the eye could see, dimming the entire town every hour of the day. It was the usual, it would always go out in the ‘morning’ and return to the underground lab where Medic monitored it at ‘night’, it was hard to keep track these days. After carrying as much weight as it can, it started to make its way back to the base, rolling on its singular wheel while its metallic coat fluttered behind through the breeze.  
  
At the entrance, the homemade robot awaited verification from its creator. “...Approved.” Medic turned to the door, where it rolled down from a ramp and set the resources gathered on the floor. The reinforced doors closed behind it as it rolled beside the desk to shut off for the remainder of the day. Ludwig only stared blankly, leaning onto the cold, artificial walls of the lab. He used to joke around, thanking and saying goodbye to the machine as he controlled it outside on the surface. He was proud of how similar it was to the version made by Gray, and in such a small time frame, too. Now he’s sick and tired of this same, repetitive nonsense.  
  
Suddenly he was pinned to the wall, a knife being pinned right next to his ear. “ _Doctor._ ” It was Spy, no longer cloaked. It was hard to make out through the dim lights and Medic’s cracked lens’, but the assassin looked exhausted, with heavy bags under his eyes similar to his own, and his grip was noticeably weaker from the other times he’s been face-stabbed on the battlefield. “...Spy?” He managed to squeeze out through his excitement and fear. “So _you’re_ the one behind all of this.” He muttered, his voice more aggressive than before. “A coward in a fancy coat, safely hid away in his little laboratory while he creates hell for the rest of us.” The Spy’s grip tightened on the doctor’s throat with every word. “Tell me where the rest are, and what you did to my colleagues. Now.” As fatigued as he was, the masked killer was still able to barely lift Medic’s feet off the ground. At first the BLU had thought _his_ Spy had finally found him after watching him construct the bot before the attacks happened, but this one was clearly the enemy. After a couple seconds of trying to squeeze out a word, Ludwig was finally let go, he dropped to the ground in a rasping fit, taking a moment to catch his breath. “Agh...you really zhink I...work for zhat schweinhund? Zhis is my prototype...zhat’s all.” The RED loomed over him, revolver at the ready. “Explain.” He replied simply. “Heheh, I call it Metic! It goes outside everyday for supplies...I made it look like a real uberbot on purpose, it seems you have been fooled, too! Haha…” Spy scowled at his poor attempt at humour in this situation.  
  
Gun still pointed to the doctor’s head, he backed away casually, flipping open his dented disguise kit for a cigarette to notice only one remains. “Oh Merde.” He groaned while rolling his eyes. Medic heaved himself up, readjusting his crooked glasses. He cautiously limped over to a cabinet with Spy still glaring at his every move. “I kept zhese if any Spies came back, just don’t smoke zhem all at vonce!” He joked, as if he were expecting both Spies to have a tea party with him down here. Flicking the disguise kit close, the RED swiftly pockets it to catch and examine the cigarettes he was given. “We’re still on opposite teams, remember?” “Yes I am aware.” He sure didn’t seem like it. Having someone he recognized to talk to was all he cared about, being on different teams was something that he could worry about later.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ello, this is my first fanfic thing so constructive criticism is appreciated! I'll also add more character tags as this goes on. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
